


Almost Believed In

by blackice_princess



Series: Chaos and Wonder [1]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Depression, Dreams and Nightmares, I'll add them along the way, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackice_princess/pseuds/blackice_princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"Pitch!"</em><br/><em>Nothing. Nothing answers but the sickening cackling of the darkness. Mocking him, hurting him, devouring him.</em><br/><em>"There is nothing left for you in the light and now not even the darkness is familiar. Just face it, you don't exist anymore."</em><br/><em>These words sounded like if multiple things are talking to him, all in sync. Jack knows it isn't Pitch, it's something else that he doesn't know. Jack is petrified as it dawns on him that it's the shadows speaking to him but as soon as he hears them, they flood into him completely. Until he can not see, hear, breath, or feel at all.</em> For three hundred years all Jack Frost ever knew was his frost and wind. Nothing but the biting edge of winter, his body forever frozen in death. Until one day the Man in the Moon decided to acknowledge his power. Thus leading Jack to finally find a moment of peace within the thought that he was chosen to protect the innocent. However, he never gets a direct answer and only goes along with what he wants to believe. Even when deep down he knows something is still missing. After years of uncertainty, Jack's mind is filled with questions and one alone stands to terrify him. What if the Man in the Moon lied?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Believed In

The cheerful sounds of everyone laughing and having fun is filling the silent night. Nobody being left out or ignored but being _believed_ in. Jamie, his friends, and the Guardians celebrating the defeat of fear and war against the Nightmare King. Cold rounded snow flying everywhere and in every part of the park as the beaming light of the Moon lights up the dark night. Allowing everyone to see all their faces lighting up with smiles and mischievous little grins. The warm bubbling feeling that is known through everyone as happiness engulfs their hearts.

Jack is the only one standing few inches away observing the scene laid out in front of his electrifying blue crystal eyes. Feeling the muscles in his face moving into a relaxed smile. Processing every single little detail, sounds, and feelings and carving them into his mind. He wants to remember _all_ of this forever and forget all the pain and loneliness he had building up layer on top of layer for centuries.

He wants to just enjoy the warmth and security of everyone is having fun and is safe from all the horrors in the world, -now that Pitch is gone- and savor some of the greatest feelings he has ever experienced now that everything is okay. That finally everyone is _believed_ in, even Jack Frost. The one person no one thought to be real, but just an expression or myth. From now on everything will be different.

Not being able to stand still anymore as the excitement and adrenaline flows throughout his body, filling him up completely, burning through every inch of his being. He pushes himself up off the ground and flies towards all the moving bodies of his friends, joining in the fun. Then his most favorite believer and friend smiles at him and runs toward him with a snowball...

Or at least that is what Jack thought until Jamie runs through his person like he was just _nothing._

"No." 

All the air from his lungs vanishes just as Jamie goes through him. The excruciating painful burn that is sent through his body as Jamie, his friend and first believer just goes through him taking everything Jack has ever wanted with him

"You are nothing."

A familiar terrifying voice echos through his mind making him tremble.

"No, not anymore. No, p-please I'm a Guardian now! I-"

His shouting is cut off by a grinning man, that is unmistakably North, going through his body all of a sudden. Jack's heart shatters within that moment of sudden realization that strikes at his heart. 

"Even them?"q

He can't breathe, it feels like his air supply has been cut off completely. Jack is suffocating and no one can see that. He falls to the floor gasping for air as his body shakes uncontrollably, and dropping his staff out of his reach. 

"No. This can't be happening. It just can't. Not now, please not again."

His mind is spinning and his thoughts are running a muck as he desperately tries to recover but he just can't. Everything is spinning around him, all the noise of the others laughing, nauseating him as he hears it all around him. The ground is moving and he can't breathe or think clearly. He feels as if a part of him as been ripped away, leaving him incomplete and _broken._

"No one can see me, they all forgot me.They don't _believe_ I exist."

All of a sudden everything was so bright and warm but now the world is just a never ending cold darkness.

"They never really believed in you." 

Again that mysterious voice invades his thoughts but his head is throbbing with so much pain he can't place who that voice belongs to. He grips the sides of his head as he still struggles to regain his breathing. Succeeding finally as he tilts his head back swallowing air greedily through his mouth to at least try to calm down. After a minute or two of convincing himself that he has had enough and now is at least somwhat decent to try and understand what is happening and how he ending up like this.

"Why did you end up like this? Unseen, unable to reach out to anyone."

There it is yet again but now that his mind is partially clear he knows that voice could only belong to _him._ The Nightmare King.

"You're afraid that no one will ever believe in you, and worst of all you're afraid you'll never know why." 

"Stop it, stop it!" 

Jack trys to shouts aggressively but ends up sounding like a pathetic weak boy. Frustrated he begins to shake his head fiercely as he crutches down on the balls of his bare cold feet, burying his head into his hands trying to get the voices to stop and to get it out of his head. 

"You can't get rid of me." 

That smug voice whispers so closely towards his left ear that it startled Jack. He then jumps away so quickly he ends up falling face down on the ground. Groaning, he moves his sore limbs as an attempt to get up, until something moves out of the corner of his eye. Curiosity overpowering his sense of pain. Jack pushes himself up so he could see clearly. Walking towards the direction where he saw it, a sudden gush of wind hits Jack forcing him to move back. Thinking that he would fall yet again he prepares himself for the impact. 

But a pair of overwhelmingly warm hands catch his body, wrapping around his chest. Numb and hurt, Jack doesn't even question it as he begins to _savor_ the feel of someone else's touch on him. He relaxes his entire body leaning against the lean muscular body behind him. Closing his eyes, he absorbs the warmth because after that horrible experience, Jack needs someone believes in him. He needs to enjoy everything he can get. In ecstasy Jack doesn't even realize the tall man leaning down brushing his warm thin lips against the bottom of his ear.

_"I believe in you Jack. Only you."_

"Mmmm..." 

Those words rush through his heart heating up his whole body completely to his core until realization dawns on him like a heavy sledge hammer. Those words came out of that mouth, _Pitch's_ mouth. 

Once the realization sinks in, his entire being tenses up. Jack tries to move away but Pitch's grip is holding him in place, not letting him go. 

"Let me go. Now." 

Jack says with as much pride and courage he could conjure up but Pitch doesn't move. Struggling to get free, panic washes over him like a horrible tsunami as Pitch showed no sign of letting go or moving. Jack squirms, moves, pushes but nothing works. In result Jack couldn't breathe again, his breath hitched and his heart was beating so fast he could feel the throbbing in his ears and neck. He was going to pass out if he didn't calm down and that was the last thing he wanted to do while he was still in Pitch's embrace.

"I understand." 

Pitch whispers gently against his ear sending cold shivers down Jack's spine as he feels the blazing heat of Pitch's breath on his bare skin. But anger pushes its way into Jack's heart as he hears those familiar words.

"No. No you dont. You don't understand anything." 

Jack says with a weak growl but he knows that better than anyone Pitch _does_ understand. 

"You know fully well I do Jack." 

"Just stop it. Please I can't do thi-" 

Jack is cut off when he can't feel Pitch's body encasing him anymore. He lets out a sigh of relief but still feels those scorching honey golden eyes following him like if Jack is some type of feeble prey and Pitch acts like a predator lurking around it's victim, waiting for the opportunity to pounce. Jack can't help but begin to tremble as his thoughts are being _consumed_ by Pitch.

"All those years in the shadows I thought no one else knows what this feels like."

"But now I see I was wrong." 

Jack ends up finishing the sentence as he remembers the words like if it happened just earlier in the day. The words that still _haunt_ his mind ever since that day echoing everywhere and just lingering everywhere it could. As if the darkness is swallowing the moonlight whole and once done eating its fill, it begins to surround Jack. The shadows beginning to fill up his body, setting his insides on fire. He attempts to yell for help but the monstrosities of shadows yank the words from his pale lips and forces Jack's air back down his throat. Non-consensuall willingly Jack to stay silent. 

Thrashing, moving, and trying to fight away the shadows that tie him up and fill his entire being. Hot tears begin to swell up his eyes, just as more and more scorching tears well up, they end up falling down his cheeks. Eyes full of tears, Jack's vision starts to blur and be becomes incapable of seeing clearly anymore. 

"I can't do anything, no one is going to help me. I'm all alone in the dark where no light exists. Where I don't even _exist._ " 

Jack thinks as his body starts to go numb and limp but the darkness is supporting his body as it consumes him. It makes him believe that these monster will legitimately eat him whole but then Jack remembers something akin to this. 

Thus in a wave, images of Pitch Black being dragged down by his own Nightmares, by his _own_ fears fill Jack's mind. He sees it playing in his head like some type of horror film as the screams and pleds come out of Pitch's mouth, being pulled down into the darkness. 

"Pitch."

"No, no no NO!" 

The guardian are smiling proud and bright as day, even as they hear the agonizing shouts and cries of mercy but do absolutely nothing. Just like now, with Jack, at this moment, where they _forgot_ about him. They don't _believe_ in him. They just used him like a rag and now he doesn't exist. They aren't here helping him like they said they would do. The darkness is consuming his heart, soul and mind but they do _nothing._

"They don't understand but he does."

But not even Pitch is here to save him, nobody is. Alone just like he always was. Everything was just an illusion, a game and now it's game over for Jack.

It's swallowing Jack whole and his whole person is paralyzed with fear. Everything is piling up again, his fear of not being seen, his fear of no one being beside him. Everything is falling, Jack is falling and not one person is trying to catch him. The only thing here is his fears keeping him company, because fear was always his closet friend. Now, falling, he can't even use his own powers to save himself. But struggling for at least one thing he knows that could be here, reaching his hands as far as he can, he screams for him.

 _"Pitch!"_

Nothing. Nothing answers but the sickening cackling of the darkness. Mocking him, hurting him, devouring him.

"There is nothing left for you in the light and now not even the darkness is familiar. Just face it, you don't exist anymore." 

These words sounded like if multiple things are talking to him, all in sync. Jack knows it isn't Pitch, it's something else that he doesn't know. Jack is petrified as it dawns on him that it's the shadows speaking to him but as soon as he hears them, they flood into him completely. Until he definitely can not see, hear, breath, or feel at all. 

His skin feels hot like never before, his muscles can't move, his body feels heavy. Jack doesn't feel like _Jack,_ and he can't do anything about it but be trapped in this thing that isn't him. Attempting with his last shred of motivation he fights it off with all the power he has left. Although he can slowly feel his heart throbbing slower and slower til it just simply stops all together.

 

\----

 

"Stop!" Jack speaks in a horrible yell, as ragged breathing escapes his chapped dried purplish lips as he sits up in a uncomfortably warm bed.

Confused and shivering as he feels the hot sweat running down his limps and back he looks around to see where he is. All around he only sees a small little opening at the bottom of the wall, full of logs. Then lighting up the room is a blazing fire inside the hearth of the room Two shelves full of random literature of a variety and knick-knacks. A round little mat with snowflake patterns covering it and a squared window with two closed doors right on top of the bed.

No twisted demented shadows, no darkness, no voices but his breathing. Looking down he feels a soft comforter of wool full of bright little Christmas trees and happy looking elfs and he realizes that his staff is settled right next to his body, safely besides him.

Sighing with a deeo satisfying relief he puhes his fingers through his hair pulling back his sweat soaking bangs out of his face. Looking down at his legs Jack attempts to regulate his breathing, breathing in and out slowly. Finally capable of calming down he racks his brain to acknowledge _where_ he is and _what_ just happened. All he discovers is that he is perfectly _safe,_ in North's _worksho.p_ He is still _Jack,_ he is still _believed_ in and he is **not** alone.

It was all just a _nightmare.._

 

\------

 

However, somewhere far way from the North Pole where neither light or dark could touch, a deep chuckle vibrates through the land and in a melodic singing voice the creature speaks as it sits right up gleefully upon its throne of death.

"I got you, _Jackie boy."_

**Author's Note:**

> Hello beautiful people! So this is just the prologue of Almost Believed In! (The first in the Chaos and Wonder series) 
> 
> I already have Chapter 1 planned out but lately I haven't been able to sit down and actually write it but I promise I'll try. Also the tags up there aren't the only tags. I will just be adding them along so there won't be any spoilers.
> 
> Also please let me know if there is any mistakes that escaped my eyes. I will highly appreciate it since English isn't my native tongue. 
> 
> And if anyone wants to be an editor for this story then I will happily accept your help!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this little teaser of what's to come!


End file.
